


Божественный ПМС, или "Мне кажется, или всё должно быть не так?"

by ELISOK



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELISOK/pseuds/ELISOK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бог психанул. Ну сами понимаете - работа нервная, жалование мизерное, ещё и эти Винчестеры все Апокалипсисы срывают, разгуляться негде. Вот наш милый Боженька и устроил всем нежданчик в виде очередного "Аябогимнепох"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Щебетание птиц, снующие везде ангелы… Обычный день на Небесах…   
  
\- Что это всё значит!? Как Главный зал мог оказаться открытым!? – возмущению Наоми не было предела.  
  
Бросив все свои дела, она отправилась выяснять, что же произошло.  
  
После того, как братья Винчестеры заточили Люцифера в клетке вместе с Михаилом, Главный зал был закрыт. И Наоми не могла предположить, что же послужило причиной тому, что в этот раз он оказался открытым.  
  
И вот что она увидела.

  
На троне, в самом конце зала, развалился спящий Дин Винчестер. К груди, как любимого плюшевого мишку, он прижимал меч. А за его спиной раскинулась пара огромных белоснежных крыльев.  
  
\- Мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит? – Наоми стала быстрыми шагами приближаться к Дину.  
  
От такого крика парень подскочил на троне, а затем свалился с него.  
  
\- А? Что? Где? – он с удивлением рассматривал обстановку вокруг. А затем он увидел Наоми. – Привет, Наоми! – на его лице появилась немного идиотская улыбка…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Сэм Винчестер проснулся от того, что кто-то слюнявит его лицо.  
  
Медленно открыв глаза, Сэм увидел морду Адской гончей, склонившейся над ним.   
  
С первобытным ужасом Сэм кинулся от неё в самый дальний угол и закрылся в шкафу. Он надеялся, что здесь его никто не достанет.  
  
Тут он услышал звук открывающейся двери и голос:  
\- Мой Господин? Где вы? С вами всё в порядке?  
  
Тихонько приоткрыв дверцу шкафа, Сэм увидел двух демонов, удивлённо разглядывающих комнату в поисках начальника.  
  
Надежда на то, что они уйдут, не заметив его, покинула Винчестера-младшего в тот момент, когда Адская гончая с радостным лаем подбежала к шкафу.   
  
Демоны начали приближаться, а Сэм молиться.  
  
Но его молитвы не были услышаны, и демоны выволокли его из шкафа. Сэм уже успел представить, какие пытки его ждут. Мыслей о том, что нужно попытаться вырваться и сбежать, у него не было, так как он знал, что за ним тут же отправят одного из Адских псов.  
  
\- Ну, зачем же вы в этом шкафу спрятались? Он же пыльный, - демоны начали стряхивать с одежды парня пыль. – Не можете же Вы в таком виде весь день ходить. А у Вас сегодня ещё несколько встреч.  
  
С этими словами демоны вывели Сэма из комнаты…  
  
  
***  
  
  
Кроули пожалел, что родился…  
  
В данный момент он мчался со скоростью света от бездомных псов. Конечно, будучи демоном перекрёстков и Королём Ада, он общался с собаками. А точнее с Адскими псами. Но даже они не сравнятся по своей злости и кровожадности с бездомными собаками. Последние были готовы тебя разорвать без видимой на то причины.   
  
Началось всё с того, что он проснулся в парке, что было уже само по себе довольно странно, так как он не помнил, как там оказался и почему. Кроули попытался перенестись домой, но это у него не получилось.   
  
Затем к нему пристали какие-то бродячие собаки. Он попытался от них отбиться, но, в итоге, одна из собак, посчитав, что этот жалкий человечишка оскорбил её чувство собственного достоинства, вцепилась ему в ногу, порвав при этом штанину и прокусив ногу. (По крайней мере, так подумал Король Ада.) Кроули взвыл от боли и, кое-как отцепив собаку от ноги, случайно задел стоящего рядом пса, что привело к цепной реакции и тому, что Кроули бросился наутёк, а собаки за ним.  
  
Хоть нога у Кроули и была прокушена, бежал он очень быстро. Конечно, жить захочешь и не так побежишь.  
  
Добежав до дороги Кроули надеялся, что стая собак отстала от него, так как он уже начал уставать от такого марш-броска. Но не тут-то было! Собаки, почуяв его усталость, только прибавили скорости.  
  
Не замечая, что вокруг него, Кроули выбежал на проезжую часть.  
  
Был уже вечер, поэтому заметить человека на дороге было достаточно трудно.  
  
Кроули ослепил свет фар, и мужчина провалился в темноту…


	2. Chapter 2

«Ну, нет! Это уже слишком!» - такие мысли были в голове у Люцифера.

Проснувшись утром из-за сильной головной боли, Люцифер обнаружил, что лежит не на своей любимой мягкой кроватке в клетке, а на какой-то раскладушке в дешёвом мотеле, а рядом громко храпит его братец Михаил.

Решив, что это очередной прикол и что всего этого нет (не, ну мало ли теперь Сэм решил над ним поприкалываться) Люцифер встал с «кровати», подошёл к книжному шкафу, выбрал книгу побольше и со всей дури шиндарахнул ей себя по голове.

От такого грохота Михаил проснулся и свалился с узенькой раскладушки.

\- Ты чего творишь? – Михаил уставился на младшего брата широко раскрытыми от испуга глазами. – И как мы здесь оказались?

Люся положил книгу на место, а сам прошёл к креслу и опустился в него. Очень зря… Кресло выпустило облако пыли и развалилось.

Люцифер так и остался лежать на полу среди остатков кресла, уставившись в потолок.

Михаил же напротив расслабляться, как его брат, не собирался, поэтому, медленно встав в раскладушки, он стал с особой осторожностью пробираться к окну, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху.

Наконец добравшись до окна, он увидел уже знакомую ему машину. Чёрная Шевроле Импала.

\- Люсь, - обратился он к брату, - иди сюда.

\- Я пчёлка. Меня здесь нет. Я порхаю с цветка на цветок, - падший начал нести какой-то бред сумасшедшего.

\- Прекрати уже! Здесь машина Винчестеров под окнами стоит, - Михаил вновь посмотрел в окно.

Услышав фамилию Винчестер, Люцифер тут же вскочил на ноги и подбежал к брату. Правда, при этом его нога проломила одну из половиц и застряла там. Бедному ангелу пришлось собрать все свои силы, которых оказалось очень мало, чтобы вытащить её, ногу, из цепкой хватки дыры в полу.

\- Где? – Люцифер не рассчитал силу, с которой выдёргивал ногу из дыры, поэтому он эффектно полетел к окну, проломил его и, выпав в образовавшуюся дыру, грациозно распластался на капоте Импалы.

\- Держись! Я сейчас спущусь! - крикнул вслед летящему вниз брату Михаил.

Спустя две минуты Архангел уже был около машины.

\- С тобой всё в порядке? – Михаил начал осматривать брата.

Люцифер же только промычал что-то нечленораздельное и поднял вверх большой палец.

Стащив брата с капота, Михаил запихнул его в машину на соседнее с водительским сидением место. Сам же он уселся на «священное место Дина Винчестера».

Машины теперь уже бывший Архангел никогда не водил. В кармане куртки он на удивление нашёл ключи от Импалы.

Кое-как он завёл машину, и Шевроле поехала. Правда, всё это произошло с таким рывком, что ничего не подозревающий Люцифер ударился головой о лобовое стекло. Тут же на лбу падшего ангела начала расти огромная шишка.

Михаил не обратил на это никакого внимания и продолжил движение.

Через два часа Михаил разобрался в том, как водить машину, а Люся заработал себе ещё пять шишек, но уже не на лбу.

Ещё через три часа машина мчалась по шоссе, Михаил, фальшивя, подпевал музыке раздававшейся из колонок (диск он стащил на первой заправке, где они остановились, так как закончился бензин), а Люцифер полулежал на кресле, весь обложенный льдом.

Так бы они ехали ещё долго, если бы не внезапно выбежавший на дорогу человек. Михаил резко ударил по тормозам, но скорость была очень большой, поэтому машина эффектно подхватила «снежного человека» (так его обозвал Архангел) на капот и поехала дальше, пока не собираясь останавливаться.

Скорость машины снизилась. Когда она проехала уже метров пятьсот, сзади на дорогу выбежала разъярённая стая собак.

\- Пресвятой ёжик! – Михаил обернулся назад, заметив животных в зеркало заднего вида.

Бывший Архангел вдавил педаль газа в пол, машина рванула с места, а Люся вновь ударился лбом о лобовое стекло.

Машина мчалась по дороге, Михаил кое-как видел дорогу из-за развалившегося на капоте мужчины, а собаки не отставали.

На одном из поворотов, уже на въезде в город, Михаил не справился с управлением, и машина на полном ходу влетела в винный магазин.

Зажмурившийся при столкновении Михаил медленно открыл глаза. Теперь вся машина была в осколках стекла. Вино из разбитых бутылок разлилось по полу. А из-за прилавка на них испуганно поглядывал мужчина.

Михаил долго вглядывался в лицо мужчины, а затем удивлённо произнёс:  
\- Бальтазар?

Мужчина медленно выполз на четвереньках из-за прилавка…


	3. Chapter 3

Бальтазар проснулся в лесу. В самом настоящем лесу…

Это его довольно сильно напрягло, так как засыпал он в обществе трёх очаровательных длинноногих девушек и с бутылкой дорогого французского вина, а проснулся в ж… В общем вы поняли.

Огляделся Бальтазар по сторонам и пошёл, как говорится, куда глаза глядят.

Шёл он, шёл… Всё было хорошо…

Но пиз… ой, то есть медведь, подкрался не заметно. Тихонько так, сзади.

Обернулся Бальтазар и как закричит, аж все птицы с веток попадали! И бросился наутёк. А медведь за ним. Хороший такой медведь. Огромный. Гризли.

Забравшись на первое попавшееся дерево, ангел надеялся, что медведь от него отстанет. Но, он забыл, что медведи лазают по деревьям…

Ну, что же ещё остаётся делать? Дождался Бальтазар, когда медведь подберётся к нему поближе, и прыгнул вниз с дерева. А было оно всего полтора метра в высоту, так что серьёзных повреждений бывший ангел не получил, и, приземлившись на землю, тут же бросился бежать.

И бежал он так, пока не врезался в чью-то пятую точку. 

Медленно он поднял голову и встретился взглядом с двумя злыми карими глазами.

Теперь Бальтазар бежал уже от оленя, так как тот очень горел желанием надеть пятую точку ангела на свои рога.

А гризли к тому моменту уже слез с дерева и на всех парах нёсся по направлению к бывшему ангелу.

Но Бальтазар был бы не Бальтазаром, если бы не спас своё мягкое место от праведного гнева подопечных «Гринписа». Подбежав как можно ближе к гризли и удостоверившись, что олень не отстаёт, он резко свернул в сторону, предоставляя животных друг другу.

Смотреть на то, как бедные животные калечат друг друга, Бальтазар не стал и просто направился в сторону дороги, которую он опознал по характерному звуку машин.

Дойдя, точнее доползши от усталости до дороги, Бальтазар вздохнул с облегчением, так как он увидел очертания города. Где-то там, за горизонтом. 

Но это было очень далеко…

И пошёл Бальтазар по обочине дороги, надеясь добраться до города до заката, иначе много бед он сможет навлечь.

Но не суждено было ему сегодня заснуть на мягкой кровати в дорогом отеле. Ночь застала его где-то на полпути к городу.

Поразмышляв, Бальтазар решил, что стать жертвой какого-нибудь пьяного водителя ночью он не хочет, и начал искать место, где можно будет спать. Желательно помягче.

И он нашёл такое место…

Через два часа сна, бывший ангел проснулся от чувства, что по нему кто-то ползает. Молниеносно вскочив на ноги, он начал осматривать себя и пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что то, на чём он спал, было муравейником.

Следующие полчаса Бальтазар пытался стряхнуть с себя вездесущих муравьёв.

К утру уставший и грязный мужчина бросил попытки уснуть и направился в сторону города.

По дороге его пару раз облили из огромных луж, образовавшихся из-за ночного ливня, мимо проезжающие машины.

Ангел уже потерял надежду добраться до города, как вдруг рядом с ним остановилась машина, новенький алый «Порше», и кто-то затащил его в машину со словами:  
\- Быстрее! За нами гонится полиция!

Ничего не понимающий ангел даже не сопротивлялся. 

Машина резко сорвалась с места, и Бальтазар свалился с сидения на пол.

Лёжа на полу, Бальтазар слышал сирены полицейских машин и то, что полицейские машины были не так уж и далеко.

\- Говорил я тебе, негоже ангелам машины красть, - произнёс мужчина, сидящий впереди на пассажирском месте.

\- Знаешь, если ты ещё не заметил, то сил у нас нет! А пешком мне идти как-то не хочется! – мужчина так резко выкрутил руль вправо, что бывший ангел ударился головой о сидение. Благо, оно было мягкое. – А тут ты ещё: «Смотри! Это Бальтазар! Нельзя бросить его на дороге!» - водитель начал передразнивать голос мужчины справа. – Мы из-за этого потеряли время!

Пассажир промолчал, а Бальтазар услышал странные чавкающие звуки.

Так прошло пять минут. 

Наконец мужчина справа не выдержал:  
\- Можешь ли ты не употреблять пищу в такое трудное для нас время?

Водитель удивлённо на него уставился, не обращая внимания ни на дорогу, ни на полицейские машины.

\- Когда я нервничаю – я ем! – сказав это, он откусил большой кусок от шоколадного батончика.

Тут прямо навстречу им пронеслась чёрная Шевроле Импала. Только ехала она довольно странно. Зигзагами. 

Шоколадку водителю пришлось бросить назад и выкрутить руль в противоположную приближающейся машине сторону.

\- Ездят тут всякие психи! – недовольно пробурчал себе под нос водитель.

А полицейская сирена была всё громче.

\- Так, сейчас мы въезжаем в город, высаживаем Бальтазара у первого попавшегося винного магазина, ну, чтобы делом занялся, и отрываемся от полиции, - водитель посмотрел на своего соседа.

\- Как скажешь, - только вздохнул тот.

Город действительно был уже близко, и как сказал водитель, выпихнули бедного бывшего ангела у первого винного магазина. 

Полиция не обратила никакого внимания на то, что из машины вышел человек. Она всё продолжала гнаться за алым «Порше».

Витрина сразу же начала манить к себе ангела, и он, воспользовавшись тем, что владельца магазина не было, а продавец ушёл на обед, пробрался внутрь и принялся уничтожать запасы алкоголя.

Без его ангельских сил это было и не так весело, потому что после пятой выпитой бутылки собутыльниками Бальтазара стали три марсианина, говорящий медведь гризли с комплексом неполноценности и лесной олень, жалующийся на свою несчастную жизнь. 

Через пять часов этого импровизированного собрания анонимных алкоголиков, что-то с ужасным грохотом врезалось в магазин.

Бальтазар медленно поднялся и осторожно выглянул из-за прилавка.

Эх, столько хорошего вина пропало!

Виновником всего оказалась чёрная Шевроле Импала, которую он уже видел днём. За рулём сидел, зажмурившись, молодой парень, рядом на пассажирском сидении сидел обложенный льдом мужчина с двумя огромными шишками на лбу, а на капоте грациозно распластался мужчина в дорогом костюме. И всю эту композицию дополняли осколки стекла, которые были везде и которыми было покрыто всё вокруг.

Молодой мужчина, сидевший за рулём, медленно открыл глаза, пристально посмотрел на бывшего ангела и удивлённо произнёс:  
\- Бальтазар?

Ангел решил, что пора выбираться из укрытия, и медленно выполз на четвереньках из-за прилавка…


	4. Chapter 4

\- Кас! Слезь с меня! – раздался крик из одного из номеров мотеля.

Проснувшись утром, Габриэль обнаружил, что он чем-то придавлен к кровати.

Это «что-то» оказалось его младшим братом Кастиэлем, нагло развалившимся на кровати и закинувшим свои ноги на архангела.

Скинув брата на пол, Габриэль встал и первым делом пошёл к холодильнику.

Кастиэль же только на десятую минуту пребывания на полу понял что что-то не так. Это относилось и к тому, что кровать стала почему-то жёсткой, и к тому, что сил он своих не чувствовал. Но он решил, что просто очень устал и нужно ещё поспать.

Но ему не этого не дали сделать.

\- Вставай, Спящая Красавица, и пой! – Габриэль нагло толкнул своего брата в бок. – У меня для тебя две новости. С какой начать?

Кас медленно открыл один глаз.

\- Поведай мне плохую новость, - нехотя протянул он.

\- Ладно, - Гейб улыбнулся, - тем более обе новости плохие. Во-первых, мы в каком-то мотеле на краю какого-то города. А во-вторых, у нас нет транспорта.

\- И что? Даны сосудам нашим ноги, чтобы по земле передвигаться, - Кас встал и прошёл к двери.

\- Ну, уж нет! Я не буду пешком ходить! – Гейб схватил лежащую на кресле куртку и отправился вдогонку за уже вышедшим в коридор младшим братом.

Через пятнадцать минут они уже находились в автоцентре и выбирали машину.

\- Гейб, - обратился Кас к брату, - а почему эти люди так на нас смотрят?

Габриэль улыбнулся и посмотрел на алый «Порше», рядом с которым он стоял.

\- Потому что они хотят продать нам какую-нибудь машину. Так, - Гейб начал снимать свою куртку, - иди на выход и жди меня там. Понял? Как только я вернусь, делай все, что я скажу без вопросов. Ясно?

Кас только молча кивнул и направился в сторону выхода.

Тут же к Габриэлю подошёл консультант.

\- Здравствуйте! Могу я чем-нибудь помочь? Я думаю, что вы довольно состоятельный мужчина и можете себе позволить купить эту новую модель «Порше», - молодой парень жестом пригласил Гейба сесть в машину. 

\- А не могли бы вы завести машину? Я хочу послушать, как работает мотор, а то вдруг что-то неисправно, - Габриэль посмотрел на консультанта.

Молодой парень тут же согласился, желая продать машину, и ушёл за ключами.

А Габриэль в этот момент рассчитывал траекторию выезда из салона…

Парень не заставил себя ждать и вернулся уже через пять минут с ключами от машины.

\- Давайте я заведу машину, - парень как-то странно улыбнулся и вставил ключ в замок зажигания. При этом он как-то странно тёрся об Габриэля, что бывшему архангелу стало сразу не по себе.

\- Знаете, мне больше нравятся девушки, - Габриэль постарался отодвинуться от парня как можно дальше.

Молодой консультант сразу сник и отошёл от машины.

Габриэль этим воспользовался: захлопнул дверь и вдавил педаль газа в пол.

Машина помчалась вперёд, разбив стекло витрины и чуть не сбив стоящего на улице Каса.

Притормозив около ангела, Гейб распахнул дверь машины и крикнул Касу забираться внутрь.

Последний беспрекословно исполнил приказ старшего брата.

Следующие десять минут они ехали прекрасно, а потом на выезде из города они услышали полицейские сирены.

\- Габриэль, не должен ангел красть машины, - Кастиэль укоризненно посмотрел на брата.

\- На своих двоих идти тоже не вариант.

На этом их разговор закончился. 

Габриэль сильнее вдавил педаль газа в пол, и машина рванула вперёд.

Но полицейские машины не отставали.

\- Гейб, - протянул Кас, - может, сдадимся?

Архангел посмотрел на своего брата как на умалишённого.

\- Ты что, сдурел? Сдаться!

Тут Кас заметил идущего впереди человека, очень похожего на его брата Бальтазара.

\- Смотри! – ангел указал на мужчину впереди. – Это Бальтазар!

\- И что? – Гейб вопросительно поднял бровь.

\- Помочь нам следует ему. В беде негоже оставлять нам братьев наших.

Габриэль что-то пробурчал себе под нос, но остановил машину, а Кас быстро втащил в неё Бальтазара со словами:  
\- Быстрее! За нами гонится полиция!

Когда Кас захлопнул дверь, Гейб снова вдавил педаль газа в пол, и машина рванула с ещё большей скоростью.

Сзади послышался звук падающего тела.

\- Говорил я тебе, негоже ангелам машины красть, - произнёс Кас.

\- Знаешь, если ты ещё не заметил, то сил у нас нет! А пешком мне идти как-то не хочется! – Гейб резко выкрутил руль вправо, и сзади послышался удар чего-то твёрдого обо что-то мягкое. – А тут ты ещё: «Смотри! Это Бальтазар! Нельзя бросить его на дороге!» - бывший архангел начал передразнивать голос Кастиэля. – Мы из-за этого потеряли время!

Кас промолчал, а затем раздались странные чавкающие звуки.

Прошло пять минут.

Наконец терпению Кастиэля пришёл конец:  
\- Можешь ли ты не употреблять пищу в такое трудное для нас время?

Габриэль удивлённо на него уставился, не обращая внимания ни на дорогу, ни на полицейские машины.

\- Когда я нервничаю – я ем! – сказав это, он откусил большой кусок от шоколадного батончика.

Тут прямо навстречу им пронеслась чёрная Шевроле Импала. Только ехала она довольно странно. Зигзагами. 

Шоколадку Гейбу пришлось бросить назад и выкрутить руль в противоположную приближающейся машине сторону.

\- Ездят тут всякие психи! – недовольно пробурчал он себе под нос.

А полицейская сирена была всё громче.

\- Так, сейчас мы въезжаем в город, высаживаем Бальтазара у первого попавшегося винного магазина, ну, чтобы делом занялся, и отрываемся от полиции, - архангел посмотрел на своего соседа.

\- Как скажешь, - только вздохнул Кас.

Город действительно был уже близко, и как сказал Гейб, выпихнули бедного бывшего ангела у первого винного магазина. 

Полиция не обратила никакого внимания на то, что из машины вышел человек. Она всё продолжала гнаться за алым «Порше».

\- И что ты предлагаешь делать? – поинтересовался Кастиэль.

Габриэль обернулся посмотреть, что творится сзади, а когда вновь посмотрел на дорогу, то увидел, что навстречу им мчится ещё одна полицейская машина.

Бывшему архангелу вновь пришлось резко свернуть с дороги.

Благо, район был не сильно заселённым. Только пара особняков. И то располагались они на расстоянии примерно трёхсот метров.

Вдруг раздался ужасный грохот, и стекло сзади вылетело с треском.

В зеркало заднего вида Габриэль заметил, что одна из полицейских машин протаранила их бампер.

Пытаясь уйти от очередного удара, Габриэль неудачно выкрутил руль, и машина на полной скорости понеслась на ворота одного из особняков.

Протаранив ворота, машина выехала на просторную аллею. Полицейские не отстают.

Проехав по аллее, машина протаранила ещё одни ворота и вылетела прямо в бассейн.

Полицейские остановились.

Гейб и Кас кое-как выбрались из машины и теперь плавали в бассейне.

Стражи закона уже хотели подойти и арестовать угонщиков-неудачников, но тут что-то их остановило.

\- Может, мне кто-нибудь объяснит, что здесь происходит?

Около бассейна стояла женщина в алом платье и вопросительно смотрела на всех, а в особенности на плавающих в бассейне Габриэля и Кастиэля…


	5. Chapter 5

Дин всегда знал что Рай огромен… Но чтобы настолько…

Спасаясь бегством от Наоми, Дин не слишком занимался осмотром местных достопримечательностей.

Правда, пару раз ему пришлось проталкиваться через толпу туристов. Дин убедился: туристы вездесущи. Они есть даже на Небесах.

Наконец оторвавшись от Наоми, Дин наткнулся на группу молодых ангелов. Всё было бы хорошо, но эти ангелы были девушками.

Придав себе как можно более строгий вид, Дин прошествовал к этой группке.

\- И что это мы тут делаем? – изучающим взглядом он осмотрел каждую девушку.

Молодые ангелы засуетились и выдвинули вперёд невысокую брюнетку.

\- Мы… - она замялась. – Мы ничего такого не делали…

\- Я думаю, что мы сможем уладить этот вопрос, - Дин коварно улыбнулся и жестом пригласил девушку пройти за угол.

Спустя пять минут послышался звук удара, девушка с гневным лицом выбежала из-за угла, а Дин просто выполз, держась за своё самое ценное место.

\- Да как вы смеете! А ещё Архангел! Ещё раз такое будет, и я буду жаловаться в вышестоящие инстанции! – с этими словами девушка направилась в противоположную новоиспечённому архангелу сторону. Остальные девушки проследовали за ней.

Тут Дина и настигла Наоми…

\- Ну, что, добегался? – она схватила совершенно не сопротивляющегося Дина за шкирку и подняла. – А теперь объясни мне, каким-таким образом ты у нас стал архангелом?

Дин посмотрел на Наоми невинными глазами.

\- Не знаю.

\- Не знаешь? – Наоми перешла на крик. – Посмотри вниз! Как ты думаешь, где мы?

Дин от испуга (конечно, когда на тебя орёт такая женщина как Наоми, ещё не так испугаешься) посмотрел вниз. 

Ой, как зря…

Теперь Дин стоял зажмурившись.

\- Ты чего? – Наоми потрясла парня за плечи.

\- Я высоты боюсь и боюсь летать, - проскулил Дин.

Наоми грозно посмотрела на недоархангела.

\- Пошли, - скомандовала женщина.

Наоми быстрым шагом направилась в сторону Главного зала. 

Так что она шла минут десять. А потом поняла, что что-то здесь не так.

Обернувшись, она не обнаружила Дина…

А Дин уже давно был в свободном полёте, вопя от страха.

Земля быстро приближалась, а Дин чувствовал приближение того, чем грешат в основном младенцы.

А в это время в небольшом католическом соборе где-то в глухомани проходила месса. В городке как обычно был неурожай, и все жители молились, чтобы на них снизошло благословление свыше. 

И оно снизошло. Только не так как они ожидали…

До этого летящий Дин проломил крышу и свалился прямо на священника.

Медленно встав на ноги, Дин нетвёрдой походкой направился к выходу из здания.

Когда парень исчез из вида прихожан, священник воскликнул:  
\- Господь услышал наши молитвы!

И все принялись молиться с ещё большим усердием…

Следующие попытки Дина взлететь тоже не увенчались успехом… 

Он умудрился при падении осушить единственное в округе озеро и распугать всех животных за милю. Индейцы были не очень этому рады.

Следующая попытка Дина была произведена под действием стрел индейцев.

А третья попытка была выполнена в состоянии аффекта, так как Дин увидел, как его Детка влетает в винный магазин.

Правда не до конца разобравшись с полёт, Дин немного промахнулся… Всего на пять километров…

Вместо винного магазина, он очутился в чьём-то бассейне, при этом обрызгав всех, кто стоял вокруг.

Вынырнув и протерев глаза, Дин первым делом заметил плавающий в бассейне автомобиль, а также Каса и… Габриэля?!

Они в свою очередь уставились на него испуганными глазами. Конечно, не каждый же день тебе на голову в прямом смысле сваливается Дин Винчестер.

\- Ненавижу. Всю. Вашу. Семейку! – раздался над ухом у Дина женский голос, и кто-то вытащил Дина из воды и поднял на два метра над землёй.

Габриэль, увидев всё это, предпочёл поплыть в направлении полиции со словами: «Мать моя женщина! Я же ей ещё алименты должен выплатить!»

А затем из-за угла появился Сэм, которого с радостным лаем тащило по земле что-то невидимое…


	6. Chapter 6

\- Я же говорил, что женщины – это страшная сила!

 

***

 

Управлять Адом не так уж и просто…

К такому простому выводу пришёл Сэм Винчестер после того как ему пришлось разгребать кипы бумажек, которые натащили демоны со всего Ада.

Здесь были и квитанции ЖКХ, сообщающие, сколько денег в этом месяце коммунальщики смогли вытянуть с людей, и выписки из банков по кредитам, и рапорты об увольнении, и даже жалобы на слишком громких соседей сверху.

Через час после начала разбора всех этих бумаг в дверь его кабинета постучали.

\- Войдите! – крикнул Сэм, не отрываясь от бумаг.

И зря…

В помещение вошёл Аластор в бодром расположении духа, которое сразу же исчезло при виде младшего из Винчестеров.

\- Ты!!! – демон кинулся на парня. – Ты что тут делаешь?!

Сэм не мог ничего сказать из-за того факта что Аластор жив.

Наконец он выдавил:  
\- Бумаги разбираю, - и дрожащей рукой указал на стол.

Аластор хитро посмотрел на стол, а потом на Сэма.

\- Значит ты у нас вместо Кроули? Хех, видимо кто-то наверху снова напился, - демон хищно улыбнулся и отошёл от стола.

Когда демон уже направился к выходу из помещения, Сэм не выдержал и спросил:  
\- А зачем ты приходил?

Аластор обернулся и удивлённо посмотрел на парня.

\- Как зачем? Хотел Кроули морду набить. Но так как его нет… Или ты хочешь вместо него получить?

Демон начал закатывать рукава, а Сэм поспешно ответил:  
\- Нет-нет, - и на всякий случай отодвинулся подальше.

\- Вот и отлично! – с радостной улыбкой демон вышел из помещения.

После того как Сэм чуть было не получил тяжкие телесные повреждения и вновь занялся разбором бумаг, дверь в кабинет вновь открылась и на пороге появились демоны которых Сэм уже видел сегодня утром.

\- Мой Господин, нужно выгулять Марту, - один из демонов осторожно начал приближаться к столу.

\- Кого? – удивлению Сэма не было предела.

\- Марту, - один из демонов улыбнулся.

И тут, будто услышав, что произнесли её имя, в комнату вбежала огромная Адская гончая, которая утром обслюнявила Сэму всё лицо.

Тяжело управлять Адом… А выгуливать Адскую гончую ещё сложнее… В этом Сэм убедился…

Мало того, что ты выглядишь полным идиотом, потому что разговариваешь с чем-то невидимым, так это что-то невидимое ещё и играть хочет!

В итоге, после того как Марта съела все резиновые мячики, и попыталась закусить прогуливающимся по парку бизнесменом, в котором Сэм с ужасом узнал Дика Романа и начал уже спасать Марту, он решил что надо найти место поспокойнее и направился в лес.

То, что он там увидел, повергло в шок даже Марту.

Медведь, олень и муравьи сидели и бухали под огромной сосной, распевая русские народные песни. 

Сэм не знал, что более странно: то, что животные и насекомые пьют, или то, что они поют русские народные песни.

Сэм и Марта постарались побыстрее смыться из этого леса, так как быть участниками этого застолья никто из них не хотел.

Вот так, выгуливая Адскую гончую, Сэм не заметил, как пролетел день, и начал смеркаться.

Сэм присел около ближайшего дерева и решил немного вздремнуть, как вдруг над его ухом раздался густой бас:  
\- Ну, чего расселся?!

Сэм подскочил в поисках обладателя этого голоса. 

Но рядом с ним была только Марта. 

Он вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

\- Чего уставился? – Сэм чуть не грохнулся в обморок от того что его собака говорит. – Никогда не видел говорящих собак?

Решив, что ему надо побольше отдыхать Сэм уже собрался возвращаться в Ад, но у собаки были другие планы.

Дождавшись пока парень возьмёт поводок, собака помчалась с такой скоростью, что Сэм предпочёл закрыть глаза, чтобы случайно во время такой вот поездки их не лишиться.

Открыл он их только тогда, когда понял что они уже не в лесу.

И вот какой вид ему открылся…

Они мчались по широкой аллее, ведущей к огромному особняку.

Видя, что собака не собирается останавливаться, Сэм попытался отпустить поводок, но рука в нём запуталась.

Промчавшись сквозь когда-то существовавшие ворота, собака, радостно лая, прыгнула в бассейн, затащив за собой в него Сэма и обрызгав всех вокруг…


	7. Chapter 7

Люцифер медленно выполз из машины…

Мужчина на капоте начал приходить в себя и что-то бормотать себе под нос.

Бывший архангел прислушался и вот, что он услышал:  
\- Собаки над нами. Собаки под нами. Собаки в кармане. Вперёд кинофариане!

Люцифер не мог понять: либо у него что-то со слухом, либо у этого человека крыша не спеша поехала, тихо шифером шурша. 

Судя по всему, это невнятное бормотание услышали все, так как Михаил тут же выбрался из машины и побежал к «потерпевшему», аргументируя это тем, что ему необходимо оказать первую медицинскую помощь.

\- И что ты собираешься делать? – Люцифер смотрел отсутствующим взглядом на своего старшего брата.

\- Я… ик… видел в сериале… ик… что нужно… ик… его током ударить… ик… - Бальтазар подполз к машине.

\- Точно! – Михаил скинул «пострадавшего» с машины и открыл капот.

Бывший архангел начал усиленно отрывать шланги и провода и через пару минут уже стоял перед всеми с двумя проводами от аккумулятора.

\- Бальтазар иди за руль! – бывший ангел смиренно прополз на место водителя. – Когда я подам знак, ты заведёшь машину. Понял?

Бальтазар как-то неопределённо кивнул.

\- Ну, приступим, - архангел начал приближаться к «пострадавшему».

Вскоре весь магазин был, как будто украшен к рождеству.

А четверо мужчин стояли перед магазином, точнее, трое стояли, а четвертого держали, и пели песенку:  
\- Гори-гори ясно, чтобы не погасло!

Не знали они, что вино легко воспламеняется!

Но недолго они радовались жизни, так как уже через пять минут после начала пожара на место происшествия приехала полиция и повязала всех четверых.

В полицейском отчёте их назвали «Странным единорогом», «Пьяным борцом за права животных», «Пропавшим студентом Адамом Миллиганом» и «Жертвой электрошока».

В таком виде их доставили в полицию.

И отправили их в одну камеру с бомжом, наркоманом и парочкой готов.

Здесь им предстояло провести ночь, а может и две… Но ребята старались не думать о плохом.

\- Смотрите единорог! – наркоша радостно заулыбался, указывая на Люсю.

Бывший архангел в свою очередь не стал обращать на них своего королевского внимания. Он просто уселся на пол, обнял колени руками и уставился в одну точку.

Бальтазар в упор смотрел на «Жертву электрошока» и пытался вспомнить, где он её видел. Но это было не такой уж и простой задачей, так как в данный момент эта «Жертва» скорее напоминала курицу гриль, чем человека. И ещё Бальтазару мешали три марсианина.

Михаил, решив, что ему пора отдохнуть, бросил бедную «Жертву» на пол и прошёл к скамейке в конце камеры.

Через десять минут к Люсе подкатили готы.

\- Эй, ты чего не со своими? – один из готов кивнул головой в сторону сообщников Люцифера.

\- Эти идиоты не только водить машину не умеют, они ещё и пить не в состоянии, - мужчина гневно посмотрел на Михаила и остальных и фыркнул. – Будем считать, что я их не знаю.

\- Еди-ино-оро-ог! – проорал наркоман.

\- А ты сюда за что попал? – не унимались готы.

Люся подозрительно на них посмотрел, а потом тяжело вздохнул:  
\- А вам зачем?

\- Просто интересно.

\- Садитесь, расскажу, - архангел жестом пригласил их сесть. – В общем, жил я себе прекрасно. Любящая семья, братьев и сестёр много, заботливый папа. А потом… Эх, пропустим эту часть. А тут просыпаюсь в мотеле вот с этим чудом, - он кивнул на Михаила, - храпящим чудом. 

Люцифер замолчал.

\- И что? – девушка-гот пододвинулась к нему поближе.

\- Да так, ничего. Из-за него я здесь. А вы, почему сюда попали?

\- А мы раскапывали могилы! – с гордостью произнёс самый молодой из парней.

\- Зачем?

\- Мы искали очень редкую кость! Чтобы вызвать Дьявола! – гордости парня не было предела.

Люцифер хотел было что-то ответить, но его отвлёк шум, доносившийся из коридора.

Он медленно встал и подошёл к решётке. Посмотреть, что было причиной шума, было очень сложно, так как мешала выросшая на лбу шишка, которая придавала Люциферу вид единорога.

И вот, наконец, из-за угла появились полицейские, ведущие огромного бугая, который всё время пытался вырваться. 

Впервые за всё время Люцифер начал молиться. 

Но его молитвы не были услышаны, и бугая провели прямо к их камере.

\- Ничего! – сказал один из полицейских. – Посидишь ночь в камере – поумнеешь!

Достав ключи, второй полицейский начал открывать камеру, а Люцифер попятился назад к стенке.

Он уже начал подумывать над завещанием, как вдруг полицейский с ключами произнёс:  
\- Так, наши дорогие деятели искусств, собирайтесь! – он по очереди кивнул на Михаила, Люцифера и Бальтазара. – За вами приехали. И этого коматозного не забудьте.

Очень быстро, для «Пьяного борца за права животных», «Странного единорога» и «Пропавшего студента», несущего «Жертву электрошока», парни выбрались из камеры и прошли за полицейским. 

Правда, когда Люцифер выходил из камеры, ему показалось, что громила очень странно на него посмотрел. Люсе показалось, что тот ему… кокетливо подмигнул?

Бывший архангел постарался отогнать от себя плохие мысли и начал размышлять, кто же мог за ними приехать.

И вот, когда они были уже около самого выхода из полицейского участка, Люцифер понял, что лучше бы он остался в камере, так как на выходе их ждали Габриэль, женщина, в которой Люцифер к своему ужасу узнал Кали, и пышущий праведным гневом Дин Винчестер…


	8. Chapter 8

«Что это вчера такое было?» - с такими мыслями Чак Ширли, почёсывая живот, с раскалывающейся головой прошёл на кухню.  
  
На кухонном диванчике свесив ноги, расположился собутыльник Чака, более известный как Смерть.  
  
Подвинув своего бывалого собутыльника, Чак сел на диван.  
  
\- Сходи за едой, - он посмотрел на Всадника.  
  
Тот лишь приоткрыл один глаз и проворчал:  
\- Не пойду. Там перед подъездом на лавочке сидят всёзнающие горгульи. И как тебя только сюда занесло?  
  
\- Здесь тихо, спокойно, меня никто не трогает, - Чак мечтательно посмотрел в окно.  
  
\- По-видимому, ты специально создал эту страну, чтобы отдыхать здесь.  
  
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - Чак отвернулся от друга.   
  
\- Ага, конечно.  
  
\- Ты хоть помнишь, что вчера было?  
  
\- Последнее что помню это то, что ты предложил посмотреть «Дневники вампира».  
  
\- А потом?  
  
\- А потом темнота, - протянул Всадник.  
  
Так они просидели где-то полчаса пытаясь вспомнить, что же вчера произошло…  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _Шестнадцать часов назад…  
  
  
Четвёртый всадник Апокалипсиса решил навестить своего старого друга Чака Ширли.  
  
Прихватив с собой бутылку хорошего французского вина, он направился по указанному адресу.   
  
Мда, Смерть точно не мог предположить, что его друг поселится в России.  
  
Когда Чак создал эту страну? Ах, да! Всадник этого не помнил, потому что в тот раз они опять что-то отмечали.  
  
Позвонив в звонок, мужчина стал ждать, когда откроют дверь.  
  
Спустя пару минут раздались шаркающие шаги и дверь открыл уже довольно пьяный Чак Ширли.  
  
\- Приве-е-е-ет! – мужчина кинулся на шею своему другу.  
  
Смерть немного опешил от такого обращения с собой, но он знал, что с Чаком спорить бесполезно. Особенно если он уже выпил.  
  
\- Ты проходи! – Чак распахнул дверь пошире впуская своего друга в квартиру.  
  
Смерть медленно вошёл в квартиру…_  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _Двенадцать часов назад…  
  
  
\- Ты почто боярыню обидел, смерд? – раздавалось со стороны телевизора.  
  
Чак Ширли сидел на диване перед телевизором и рыдал на плече у своего друга.  
  
\- А зачем он её обидел? – Чак посмотрел на Всадника щенячьими глазами.  
  
\- Я-то откуда знаю, - вздохнул мужчина. – Если бы ты не поменял местами героев «Дневников вампира» и этого фильма, то мы, может быть, и узнали бы ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
А на экране Деймон, одетый в русскую одежду шестнадцатого века, пел песню…_  
  
  
***  
  
  
 _Восемь часов назад…_  
  
  
\- Я же их любил! Всю молодость на них потратил! А они! Как они мне отплатили! Я-то надеялся, что они мне будут на старости лет стакан воды приносить! – Чак Ширли уже вовсю рыдал на плече у своего друга, который уже был довольно пьяный.  
  
\- А ты им отомсти! – вдруг произнёс Смерть.  
  
\- Как?   
  
\- Ну не знаю… - протянул Всадник. – А, сделай как ты с телеперсонажами!  
  
\- Рыдать?  
  
\- Нет, поменять местами! – Смерть вскочил с дивана и посмотрел на друга. – Какой я молодец! – и хлопнул в ладоши.  
  
Видно было, что алкоголь уже довольно хорошо подействовал на сознание наших собутыльников.  
  
\- Точно! – Чак несколько раз хлопнул в ладоши. Послышались раскаты грома.  
  
\- Собака с милицией обещала прийти, - на экране один из древнейших вампиров, а именно Клаус, сидел на лестнице и жаловался на жизнь.  
  
Чак Ширли ещё раз посмотрел на Всадника и, поудобнее устроившись на диване, заснул…  
  
  
***  
  
  
\- Что же это мы вчера такое устроили? – Чак почесал затылок.  
  
\- Не знаю, - Смерть встал с дивана и прошёл к холодильнику, - но думаю что что-то весёлое!  
  
Взяв из холодильника кусок колбасы, Всадник с довольным видом стал его есть…


	9. Chapter 9

Мстя новоиспечённого архангела, Дина Винчестера, была страшна…   
  
В первую очередь он заставил Михаила и Люцифера расчёсывать ему его новоприобретённые крылья. Эту задачу усложняло то, что крылья были невидимы для ставших смертными мужчин.  
  
Затем, когда они кое-как справились с этой задачей, он отправил их готовить ему пирог… О, да! Это было ужасно…  
  
Добравшись до кухни, Михаил с Люсей в первую очередь столкнулись с проблемой под названием «Кастиэль».  
  
Во-первых, он разбил половину посуды с таким невинным выражением лица, что Люсе сразу же захотелось намотать чьи-нибудь кишки на люстру.  
  
Во-вторых, он всё время читал нравоучения на тему «Возьмёшь Детку – получишь в бубен».  
  
В-третьих… Ах да! Третьего уже не было, так как Люцифер выгнал Каса ещё после второго пункта.  
  
Наконец, после четырёх часов мучений яблочный пирог был приготовлен…  
  
Уставшие бывшие архангелы решили немного отдохнуть перед тем, как нести пирог на суд Винчестеру.  
  
Как говорится, время пролетело незаметно…  
  
Через двадцать минут братья вернулись на кухню за пирогом. Но его там уже не было…  
  
Зато были следы похитителя…  
  
Следующие полчаса Габриэль бегал по дому от своих братьев. Люцифер при этом кричал что-то про то, что он Гейба в асфальт закатает.  
  
В итоге, прекратив бесполезные попытки наказать похитителя пирога, архангелы вновь направились на кухню, так как времени оставалось совсем мало, а пирога у них всё ещё не было.  
  
И снова пришёл Кастиэль…  
  
У Михаила и Люцифера начали появляться подозрения насчёт Каса. В результате двухминутной пытки со словами «Не скажешь, зачем здесь шляешься, лишим тебя мёда!», Кас сознался во всём. И в том, что Пизанскую башню он погнул, когда бежал за папиной пчёлкой, и в том, что это он случайно затопил Атлантиду, и даже в том, что это он подговорил Бальтазара украсть Михины и Люсины труселя в ромашку и сердечко, когда они были маленькими.   
  
В итоге, так ничего и не добившись, Люцифер и Михаил отпустили бедного Каса, перед этим надавав ему подзатыльников за кражу трусов и пообещав потом разобраться с Бальти. Ну, когда он протрезвеет…  
  
Счастливый Кас поспешил ретироваться с кухни.  
  
А Михаил и Люцифер вновь приступили к готовке…  
  
Через час раздался громкий хлопок, и по дому распространился запах чего-то горелого.  
  
Прибежав по запаху в гостиную, бывшие архангелы поняли, что телевизора у них больше нет.  
  
\- Я лишь легонько постучал, - Габриэль посмотрел на братьев своим самым невинным взглядом.  
  
Махнув рукой, Люцифер в фартуке в цветочек вернулся на кухню. Он не понимал, почему он тоже должен страдать! Ведь машину вёл Миха!  
  
Плюнув на всё и поняв, что жизнь несправедлива, Люся поставил многострадальный пирог в духовку и решил караулить его.   
  
Михаил, судя по всему, решил воспользоваться тем, что за ним никто не следит и куда-то ушёл.  
  
Боясь уснуть, Люцифер сначала потыкал пальцем в свой «рог» на лбу, а потом решил посчитать ангелочков. В отличие от других его это нисколько не усыпляло. Наоборот, в нём появлялось желание выщипать всем им перья.  
  
Через полчаса Люцифер почувствовал запах пирога.  
  
И именно в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и в дом влетел разъярённый Дин с Михаилом подмышкой.  
  
\- ЛЮЦИФЕР!!! - Дин направился на кухню с явным намерением кому-то что-то надрать.  
  
Люцифер, который в этот момент доставал из духовки пирог, чуть не выронил плод своих трудов.  
  
\- АХ ТЫ ПЕРНАТАЯ ЗАДНИЦА! ДА Я ТЕБЯ… - Дин не договорил, так как всё его внимание привлёк пирог, который в данный момент уже стоял на столе.  
  
Бросив Михаила на пол, Винчестер с блаженным лицом направился к пирогу, не обращая ни на что внимания.  
  
Люцифер, воспользовавшись тем, что Винчестер-старший отвлёкся и быстро схватив со стола газету, выбежал из кухни и направился в гостиную…


	10. Chapter 10

«Как же эти людишки весело живут! Три убийства, четыре изнасилования! И это всего за одну неделю!» - с такими мыслями Люцифер читал газету, сидя на диване в гостиной…  
  
За прошедшие полчаса, что он читал газету, мимо него уже пару раз пробежали: Михаил, прячущийся от Дина, который в свою очередь пытался поймать бывшего ангела и наказать его за порчу машины, Кас, который пытался внушить Дину мысль, что бить тех, кто слабее, не хорошо, и Габриэль, который в отсутствие Дина на кухне, утащил большую часть пирога. Снова.  
  
Ещё через полчаса на первый этаж спустился Кроули. Чёрный. В прямом смысле этого слова. Как небезызвестные жители жаркого континента под названием Африка.  
  
На полусогнутых ногах он подошёл к дивану, если это можно назвать хождением.  
  
\- Ванная в какой стороне? – он посмотрел на Люсю безучастным взглядом.  
  
Бывший архангел как-то неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону противоположную кухне, и бывший Король Ада счёл это направлением движения.  
  
Минут через пять раздался оглушительный вопль, и из ванной комнаты выбежал мокрый Кроули, с которого капала вода и оставляла после себя чёрные разводы, а за ним голый Бальтазар в пене с криками «Ах ты, извращенец!!!».  
  
Когда эта компания скрылась из виду Люцифера, он вновь принялся читать местную газету, надеясь найти что-то, что сможет его развлечь.  
  
Его взгляд наткнулся на гороскоп.  
  
\- Так, а какой у меня знак по гороскопу? – Люцифер почесал затылок. – Ах, точно, я же водолей! Так посмотрим, что у нас тут написано… На этой неделе лучше отказаться от рискованных идей… Какие у меня могу быть рискованные идеи?.. Лучше всего провести эту неделю в кругу семьи… Ага, не дождётесь… А ещё возможно вы встретите старых друзей… Это кого ещё? Лилит или Аластор что ли?.. Или это они про Агриэля? Не, ну тогда мы точно с ним конец света устроим… Да, ну! Ерунда всё это!  
  
Он перевернул страницу и начал читать о событиях в мире.  
  
\- Отдай мои красные труселя! – Кроули мчался по лестнице на первый этаж, размахивая над головой семейниками красного цвета, а Бальтазар в одном полотенце пытался догнать «Похитителя трусов».  
  
Спустившись на первый этаж, бывший Король Ада с радостным визгом выбежал на улицу. Бальтазар - за ним.  
  
\- Идиоты, - Люцифер продолжил чтение. – Потомственная ясновидящая Мариэлла предскажет ваше будущее. Результат предсказания зависит от оплаты, - прочитал мужчина. – Ничего себе. Интересно как выглядит эта ясновидящая? – с улыбкой на лице Люся посмотрел на фото женщины… и тут же захлопнул газету, при этом зажмурившись. Медленно он открыл сначала один глаз, потом – второй. Затем также медленно открыл газету на странице, следующей за страницей с объявление ясновидящей. – Такую ночью увидишь – заикаться начнёшь.  
  
В этот момент дверь распахнулась и в помещение, как ошпаренный, влетел Михаил. В его случае «как ошпаренный» - это не сравнение. Он действительно был весь красный, как рак. И от него шёл пар.  
  
За ним в помещение вбежал Габриэль, на ходу запихиваю в рот очередной Чупа-чупс.  
  
\- Ну, прости меня, - он остановил брата за руку. – Я же не знал, что эти гейзеры такие горячие! Я думал это так просто…  
  
\- А тебе не показалось странным то, что от них шёл пар? – заорал Михаил. – Мало того, что ты скинул меня в один из этих… этих… Так ты ещё потом и бегал десять минут – пытался вызвать Скорую помощь.  
  
\- Я не учил в детстве японский! – с недовольным видом сказал Гейб.  
  
\- Да мы его все учили! – Михаил укоризненно посмотрел на брата. – Просто ты, вместо того, чтобы ходить на занятия, запирался в своей комнате с кучей порножурналов и горами конфет! Нет, ну где, где ты достал те журналы? – Михаил непонимающе развёл руками.  
  
\- У папы, - тихо проговорил Габриэль.  
  
\- У папы, - передразнил брата Михаил. – У папы ты и не такое мог найти. Да у него там… чего у него там только нет! Ангелам же запрещено было проникать в его покои без его ведома! А то мало ли, что они там могли бы найти! А, ну хотя ты точно там что-то нашёл… А между прочим…  
  
Михаил не договорил, так как его перебил Люцифер:  
\- Так! Хватит ругаться, как бабки на базаре! Я нашёл, чем нам заняться!  
  
С радостным видом бывший архангел передал газету старшему брату…


End file.
